Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler
Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler is a major character who appears in: Era of Nazis, and The Defenders. He's the the fallen Nazi commander who fell from grace into a new world where he became one of the five wizards of the world. Appearance Hitler's appearance has drastically changed after his transportation to Endaria. He initially is dressed in a Wizard's robe, but after trying to help a group of horse keepers with their horses, he accidentally turned his head into that of a horse. His head also later became Grumiofied. No matter how his face changes, his toothbrush moustache always remains. Synopsis History Born in Austria-Hungary in 1889, Hitler was the leader of Germany and the Nazi party, as a dictator. He frequently denounced the Jews in his youth, which resulted in him starting the holocaust, during the second world war, when he was elected chancellor of Germany in 1993. Hitler's popularity among his people was mainly pushed by his auto-biography, Mein Kampf (my struggle), which was written during his imprisonment. As the leader of Germany, Hitler pushed the country on viciously into war, but even within his alliance, he proved to not be a match for the large numbers he was up against. Most people assume that Hitler and his wife, Eva Braun, committed suicide, but he was, in fact, interrupted by Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness, after his family's death. He was flung into a portal, where he ended up in this world. At first he was alone and disgusted by most creatures, but, now in this new world, he began to try spread Nazism, in this communist world. During his time in this world, Hitler had spent a lot of his time on an island, training under the world's current Taco Wizard, in order to become the next one, he was quickly awarded the title, upon his master's death, due to the fact he had more experience than any other pupil. Era of Nazis Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler contributes greatly to the team with his powerful magic, his high charisma and friends spell get the team good deals and gets them out of some sticky situations. Session 1: Dragon's Den After being hit around the head and imprisoned by Levi Roots, Hitler was the first to escape the chains, and he also single handedly defeated the guards, allowing the team to escape. Session 2: Assassination of Bloseph Blalin Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler had a lot of misses, but assisted the team greatly in picking open locks, however he picked his weight up in the final battle against Blalin. Session 3: Jekyll and Hyde Hitler solved the mystery fairly quick, simply by reading Poe Dameron's mind, who was trying desperately not to reveal his identity. The team then swiftly defeated the evil within him, but at the cost of Poe's life. Session 4: NORMAN During the party at Poe Dameron's house, Hitler crossed paths with Mexican Batman, where they strangely became quite good friends. The two went on thot patrol and succeeded in killing on thots within the area. After being informed about their next quest, Mexican Batman and Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler investigated the sightings of one of three thot queens. They ultimately defeated her, increasing the bond they shared. When the party settled in a house, owned by a nice stable-hand, Hitler and the Outsider watched the movie Logan, while X-2Norm charged into the house. They engaged in battle, where the two turned out victorious, but Hitler was distraught to find not only Mexican Batman dead, but also Rhakim Khan. After finally taking the boy with black hair to the university, Tonald Drump stood there with two hooded figuers. Upon reveal, the party realised that they were Mexican Batman and Poe Dameron. In exchange for either the Bat mobile and Poe Dameron's jacket or the boy with black hair's life, they could bring one person back to life. Blinded by his own desire, Hitler demanded that he take the boy with black hair for Mexican Batman, but Drump decieved them and shot the boy with black hair and Mexican Batman. The party backed Hitler up in his fight for vengeance by killing Tonald Drump with him. They were victorious, but they had to face Disco Norm's anger. Norman was defeated, but the team was deeply saddened by the loss of many allies. The Defenders Hitler appeared in the Defenders, giving them the order to rob a bank, after seeing their worth by beating Johnny McShlong. Powers & Abilties Powerful Magic Due to be a devoted disciple of the great Taco Wizard, Hitler's magical prowess is incredibly strong. His most favoured spell is Poison Spray. Immortality Since Aku sent him through space and time into Endaria, the rate it which Hitler ages was halted, this also stopped him from dying from quadruple ass cancer. Relationships Allies * Johnny McShlong 'The two have a fair amount of trust in each other, and are comfortable with the other covering for them. Their combined ability is so incredible they killed Mr. Bell by having McShlong throw Hitler into his ass. * [[The Outsider|'The Outsider]]' '''The two are very much capable of handling themselves, shown by the two single-handedly defeating X-2Norm. They don't hang out much, but they make a very powerful duo. * 'Greyhound Hitler dislikes Greyhound for stealing his money, but the two have not nearly argued as much since his redemption. * 'Tyrantass 'Tyrantass and Hitler don't share much of a bond, but they don't seem to mind each other during battle. * '''Mexican Batman Batman and Hitler have a very deep bond, mainly due to the common hatred for thots. They became better friends when they got to briefly know each other. * Darwick Wavis Wavis was convinced by Hitler to spread their reign in the name of Nazism so they share a political trust. * Taco Wizard 'Hitler has vowed never to forget the man who taught him all the wizardry he knows. * [[Quan|'Quan]] Hitler acknowledges his strength and trusts him to execute jobs the party he's in don't normally do. * [[Malo Kuja|'Malo Kuja']]' '''Hitler acknowledges her strength and trusts her to execute jobs the party he's in don't normally do. Enemies * 'Aku Hitler's main nemesis in this world is none other than the shapeshifting master of darkness, but despite his best efforts he has not found any clues as to where Aku is. * 'Dragon's Den '''Hitler has promised Johnny McShlong that he will assist him in bringing down the dragons if the chance comes. * 'Tonald Drump 'Hitler wanted only death for the man who killed his beloved friend, Mexican Batman. * [[Bladmir Blutin|'Bladmir Blutin]]''' '''With the help of Darwick Wavis, Hitler wants to be rid of the communist mess Blutin has made. Gallery Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler.jpg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler (1st edition render) Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler character sheet.jpeg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler (character sheet) Trivia * Hitler's signature move is poison spray for obvious reasons. Category:Characters Category:Era of Nazis Category:Era of Nazis Characters Category:Wizards Category:Playable Characters Category:The Defenders Category:The Defenders Characters Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Cai Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People